


A Fine Mess

by scifishipper



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifishipper/pseuds/scifishipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saul meets "the new sheriff in town" (a Western AU).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fine Mess

The dust licks around his boots, spinning up a cloud that obscures Saul's vision of the rumored "stranger in town". He takes a step up onto the wide porch of the Saloon, the tinny music of the piano player seeping under the door. 

Pulling his handkerchief out of his pocket, he wipes his brow, wicking away sweat in the late afternoon heat. The clank of spurs draws his attention back to the stranger, his back turned as he adjusts the straps of his saddle. The horse is unfamiliar, but there’s something about the man’s stance that he recognizes, wide and stout, stubborn from a distance, more stubborn up close if it is who he thinks it is. 

He catches the man’s profile and his hands stop their movement of stuffing the handkerchief into his rear pocket. _Bill Adama._

Saul squares his shoulders, shrugging off his dismay. Doesn’t mean a thing.

“Long time, no see, Husker.” Saul’s voice is low and gravelly as he raises a cigarette to his lips and waits for Bill to see him. 

Bill doesn’t even turn, just speaks instead. “Heard there’s gold and the thieves to go with it.”

“And you come to save the day?” Saul chortles and blows out a lungful of smoke. 

Bill stiffens. “Something like that.” 

Saul watches him adjust his saddle bag and turn towards him. He has that familiar smirk on his face and Saul is transported back to their last encounter in a tiny farmhouse in northeastern Kansas. It makes his blood boil and he grinds his half-smoked cigarette into the fence post. “We ain’t got those kinds of problems here. Whoever said it was lyin’, so you can just get back on your horse and ride right outta here.” Saul glares at him and steps off the side of the porch.

“Saul, wait.” 

He ignores his voice and keeps walking, heart bucking like angry steer, kicking up dust as he moves blindly away from his old lover.

“Saul!” Bill’s voice booms and Saul slows, body almost unwilling to ignore his command. 

Bill catches up with him and yanks on his arm, dragging the two of them along the side of the Apothecary. “Stop, would ya!” 

Saul yanks his arm away. “What the fuck do you want, Adama? This is my town.” Saul glares at him, breath heated, not enough space between them.

“I heard you were here, damnit. I’ve been looking for you for a fucking year.” Bill’s voice is edged with desperation and Saul finally looks at him. 

“What the hell are you talking about? I been here for a good six months.” Saul glares back, tightening his jaw against the rush of emotion in his gut. This can’t be happening.

Bill puts his hands against the wall on either side of Saul’s head. “I changed my mind, Saul. Almost right away and by the time I got back…you were gone.” 

“Well, what’d you expect? You never told me you had a wife. A kid.” Saul shakes his head and tries to wriggle below Bill’s arms caging him.

“Wait. Let me explain.” Bill tightens the gap between them, his face closer than Saul can stand.

“You explained plenty. What kind of man leaves in the middle of the night. You were a coward, Bill Adama.”

Saul sees how his remarks stings, just like he means it to, but it’s not the victory he’d hoped. The hurt in Bill’s eyes makes some of his anger dissolve, but he summons it back up. He doesn’t want to trust him again. “It’s too late, Bill. Go away.” It sounds weaker, more tired than he wants it to. 

“Just hear me out. If you want me to leave, then I’ll go.” Bill touches the side of Saul’s cheek, his palm warm and rough. 

“Why should I?” Saul glares at him. He’s not going to be duped again.

“This.” Bill crushes his mouth to Saul’s. He tastes the sharp tang of tobacco as Bill pushes his tongue against his lips. The familiar surge of wanting him makes his skin tingle and he opens his mouth, accepting him, his fingers finding his jacket collar of their own accord

Saul feels Bill’s hands everywhere, heightening his desire as Bill presses his hips into Saul’s hardening cock. He’s dizzy with the kiss, better than he remembered, more dangerous than ever. Bill palms his erection, squeezing, and Saul feels a groan torn from his throat. His will to resist is gone and he sinks against his lover, cursing himself, knowing he can’t ever say no.

The kiss drags on, exploring and remembering the shape of his body, the sound of his breath, the heat between them. When Bill finally breaks away, he is panting, eyes lit on fire for him. 

Bill drops his forehead against Saul’s. “I missed you.”

Saul’s voice cracks when he answers. “I missed you, too.”


End file.
